The Greatest Story Ever Written
by JustAnEggHead
Summary: Twilight Sparkle never really had any friends until she moved to Ponyville. What she didn't count on was her childhood friend coming to town out of the blue! Join the adventures of Twilight and her first friend Flame Trotter.  Terribly sorry, but this fic has been discontinued until further notice. Enjoy, nonetheless.
1. Prologue: My Best friend

**Well ladies and gentlecolts. Thank you for those who have read my first chapter! I realize that there are many grammar and punctuation mistakes, so this recent re upload aims to do just that, correct them. I also added more details to add length to the story. Please enjoy this rewritten first installment of 'The Greatest Story Ever Written'!**

Prologue

My Best Friend

* * *

><p>"Hey Flame Trotter!" Twilight, the purple unicorn, said popping out of one of her many piles of books. There was quite a bit of hope in here eyes as her lips parted to relay her request. "Do you want to spend the night over my house?"<p>

The orange pegasus looked at her with a perplexed looked. "Again?" The pony known as Flame Trotter gave a simple answer, yet Twilight immediately knew what it truly stood for. The unicorn frowned upon her friends words, "But I don't want you to leave!" She said flailing her arms wildly, obviously unamused by the so-so answer she was given. "What if we just send your bird friends Spark and Charge to go tell them you'll be staying the night again?" Twilight exclaimed pointing to a male and female bird duo quickly perched atop. Flame Trotter put a hoof to his head in thought. "I'm sure they'll want to see me personally. Sorry Twi, but this is one you ain't winning." Flame Trotter smiled deviously and Twilight clung to his back legs as he was about to make his exit. "Awwww, come on, Flame Trotter please don't go!" Twilight started kicking her own hind legs, in a sort of oppression her eyes growing big and watery in a puppy-dog like fashion.

Flame Trotter sighed heavily and walked over to Twilight's desk. He easily found what he was looking for. A quill, a piece of parchment and ink. "Huh, hey Flame Trotter, what's that? Come on, let me see," Twilight begged trying to get over the older ponies shoulder. With a slightly annoyed look on his face, Flame Trotter started scribbling on the paper, playfully letting choice words be seen by his female counterpart. Twilight could make out some words, but in the grand scheme of things they only confused her more when trying to figure out what the letter could be about. "

After a while of jumping and writing, Flame Trotter sealed the note and shoved it in between two large books. "Alright" He said smiling largely "Now I really ought to get going, don't want to be late getting back home." Twilight looked from the two large books back to Flame Trotter. "But you left your-" Twilight began, but Flame Trotter tugged on her hoof "Come on! You've got to see me out the door!" He tugged Twilight into the living room and next to her parents. The two giggling a bit as their daughter blushed furiously trying not to trip over her two back hooves. He released her hoof and she caught her breath, simultaneously shooting angry looks at her parents for giggling. Flame Trotter laughed under his breath as he took a step out from the house, spread in his soft gallant, orange wings.

"Bye Flame Trotter!" Twilight's family shouted out waving him off as he flew threw the sky, his orange body making an amazing streak against the it. "Buh-bye!" He waves back and then suddenly taking off. Once she could no longer see the orange streak in the sky Twilight bolted back inside her home and into her room. Hopping up on a chair and pushing those same two giant books aside. She gasped, the letter was actually addressed to her! She used her magic to open it and the letter slowly sprawling out on the desk. She began reading it:

_"Dear Twilight,  
>I'm terribly sorry for leaving you today. I know you wanted to keep playing some more, but my mom and dad really miss me. Its a shame that you can't come visit me in Cloudsdale, not being able to fly or stand on the clouds and all. To make it up to you I'll come stay with you the whole next week! (Aren't you special!) I know, I KNOW that sounds like a lot coming from me, but I promise it's true! ...And if I can't keep my promise then I want you to keep this letter safe and sound, and when the time comes I promise to marry you..."<br>_

Twilight gasped and began to blush finding herself start to sweat under what she thought was a dream come true. Nonetheless she continued on reading the letter

_"...I hope that you'll keep this letter safe and my promise even safer._

_May my flame keep you safe,  
>Flame Trotter"<em>

"Wow, its been almost four years since I've seen him...I wonder, what he's doing right now." Spike walked past the day dreaming Twilight . "Your still reading that letter, Jeez Twilight, you've been at it for almost an hour."  
>"Hey! I just started reading it, thank you very much!"<br>"Don't tell me your missing your boyfriend!" Spike said, teasing Twilight as she chased after him. "What! Boyfriend?" Twilight came to a screeching halt and looked at the letter still in her hoof smiling sweetly. "Boyfriend...just wouldn't do this letter justice."

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

End


	2. Chapter One: An Unexpected Visit

**Well, it certainly has been quite the while since I've updated this bad boy! I'm officially going to make Friday's 'Official Update Day's" Between school and work, that's the only time I will probably have time to update. Unless said otherwise, I don't think I will upload on any other day besides now. I've cleaned up the story a lot and I highly recommend a reread of the prologue, I've added a few tidbits here and there. - please enjoy the first official chapter of 'The Greatest Story Ever'!**

Chapter One

An Unexpected Visit

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Spike, we have no over personal relationship whatsoever. We're just friends."<p>

"Yeah, but he's like your only male friend besides me. On top of that he was your first friend! That's got to be something special."

"He's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Twilight said with a stern 'humph.'

"_So that's all I am, a friend? I thought we had something special."_

How peculiar. The voice came out of no where, yet it was close that ever syllable was easily recognizable.

"Who said...that?" Twilight Sparkle looked around searching for the voices owner. It sounded quite familiar, be she couldn't for the life of her figure out why the voice would respond to her previous statement. Almost like it knew her.

She finally stopped spinning around in search of the voice, a bit dizzy from her endeavor. "Hey, Twilight!" Spike said tapping his owners shoulder. She put it off at first, but then came another and another until she became overly irritated. "What is it, Spike!" Twilight yelled about to buck the poor dragon off of her. Spike simply pointed toward the sky. Twilight rolled her eyes and followed his pointing finger upward. Her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe her eyes. There, floating nonchalantly in the sky, those same orange wings she saw fly off over four years ago were now flapping ever so gently only a few feet above her head.

She stuttered at first, finding it hard to confirm whether this pony was the same from her past or not.

"F-flame...Trotter?" She slowly said and a wide grin came over the pegasus' face. "Well...took yah' long enough." She would have began to cry had the pegasus not tackled her to the ground in a tight hug. His actions triggered a memory from her foal-hood. She could see her foal-hood self, tackling a foal-hood Flame Trotter in a loving hug. She...she used to do the exact same thing! The moment of nostalgia washed over her as she gripped her friend in a tight hug.

"Like I said, 'boyfriend'" Spike said, a smug smile on his face. He pointed to the couples awkward position. On the ground, faces more than close enough to share a passionate kiss. On top of that (literally), Flame Trotter was on top of Twilight, looking quite dominant with his orange wings spread wide.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled out trying to grab the purple dragon in her hooves from her position on the ground. Flame Trotter rose off of the enraged unicorn and she rolled from under hi, stopping at the giggling dragon's feet. This only infuriated her more, her mane bursting into flames as she was about to give chase to her conniving pet. "Don't forget your boyfriend!" Twilight stopped, wide eyed. She had completely forgotten in her momentary rage, about her childhood friend, practically coming out of the blue. She slowly turned around. How embarrassing! Her friend who she hadn't seen in over four years watched her get angry over something so trivial, and yet when she looked at him, he was rolling on the ground, laughing quite hysterically actually.

"Wait. W-w-w-huh!"

"Man, you are hee-lar-ree-ous, Twi! I thought you were a silly filly before-oh, but now-hahaha!"

Twilight gave an awkward smile. _"Well, at least he's having a good time." _She thought.

* * *

><p>"So what brings you to Ponyville, Flame Trotter?" Twilight could barely contain herself. She felt like a little filly again walking with her best friend. Flame Trotter chuckled. He could easily tell she was about to burst from the excitement of seeing him again.<p>

"You don't remember? The letter, I mean." Twilight's cheeks grew a rosy pink. "O-oh! So you're here to..." She trailed off, her gaze falling to the ground. "Oh, no, no ,no!" Flame Trotter said shaking his head furiously. "I wasn't-well, not-uh." Flame Trotter stumbled over his words, yet Twilight could immediately tell what he was going to say and to avoid another awkward confrontation, she quickly switched the subject. "Well, while your here-I can introduce you to some of my friends. You've already met Spike."

"You mean your purple dragon friend? Flame Trotter asked.

"Yeah, _the purple demon_." Twilight said under her breath. "There's Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, oh – Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie too!"

"They all sound like an interesting bunch."

"Yeah, especially-AH!" a rainbow colored trail slammed directly into Flame Trotter, sending him into a puddle of mud. There was only one pony who could be so reckless and careless. "Rainbow!" Twilight shouted thinking about giving the pony a stern talking to.

The rainbow colored pegasus picked herself off the ground from her upside down position. She chuckled lightly. "Oops-my bad" The pegasus flew off only to come back with a small black storm cloud hovering over the muddy Flame Trotter. "Let me help you with that." She jumped up and down on the cloud and rain poured out of it, cleaning the mud off of the pegasus.

"You must be Rainbow Dash." Flame Trotter stated, his mane soaking wet.

"The one and only! So you've heard of me? Who told you? Did they tell you I was awesome?" Rainbow Dash said over excitedly, her nose touching his own. "Um, no – actually I just heard about you from my friend Twilight." Flame Trotter pointed a hoof at the silent Twilight, who waved nervously. "How do you know Twilight? Omigosh – are you two – dating!"

"We're not dating!" Twilight yelled trotting over to the two. "He's just my foalhood friend who came to visit after about four years." "Yeah, but, 'foalhood friend' MUST have some perks to it-" Rainbow insisted.

"No! No perks, no nothing, just friends." Twilight became irritated. Why did everypony suggest that because they were old friends they had some type of intimate relationship.?

"Okay, but-" Rainbow Dash started and a small vein popped up on Twilight's head. Flame Trotter jumping on top of the purple unicorn in retaliation. "A-anyway. It's a pleasure to meet you Rainbow Dash. My name – is Flame Trot-ter." He said awkwardly trying to keep the squirming bundle of anger from releasing her wrath. "No way." Rainbow Dash said surprised. "You mean you're THAT Flame Trotter. The one from flight camp?"

"Um, I'm not – sure what you mean -"

"Remember! When you got into that totally awesome race with Fleetfoot. Everyone so said you were gonna lose, and at the last minute, SHAZZAM!" Rainbow Dash zoomed around imitating the last seconds of the race. You zoomed past surrounded by a ball of fire. It was awesome!" Rainbow Dash once again shoved her nose up against Flame Trotter's own." "You? Racing against one of the Wonderbolts? I don't remember that." Twilight said confused. Flame Trotter put a hoof to his head in thought. "Oh yeah - I do remember that. It was the day after I sent you that letter."

"Hey, you know what? We should have a race to see which once of us is faster – the best! Omigosh! If I win, then that would make me as good as one of the – WONDERBOLTS! SQUEE!" Flame Trotter watched as Rainbow Dash pranced around, completely enveloped in her day dream.

"She can get a bit ahead of herself sometimes." Twilight said.

"So I've noticed." Flame Trotter said smiling. "It gives me an almost nostalgic feeling."

"So what do you say? Wanna race?" Rainbow Dash said coming out of her day dream."

"Umm – well -"

"Awww, comon! Please? Just once!"

"I guess, so -"

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Sure..."  
>"Yes! Let's go, right now!" Rainbow Dash dragged Flame Trotter between two large trees and drew a line in the dirt between them. "Okay. The race course is from between these two trees, around Twilight's house, between that cloud with the hole in it, past the bell in the school, and back here. Got it? Okay! 1-2-3-GO!" Rainbow Dash zoomed off leaving the confused Flame Trotter at the starting line. "Wait, what-?" Flame Trotter tried calling out to the hot headed pegasus, but to no avail. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Twilight drawing something. He gazed at it, but for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was. What looked like little landmarks connected by a dotted line. They all had titles above the landmarks that specified the places the race was supposed to take place. Finally, she rose her neck from the piece of parchment, quite proud of her work.<p>

"Soo – what is it...? Flame Trotter blatantly asked.

Twilight stared at him, almost on the verge of spouting a barrage of sarcastic remarks, but decided against it. "It's a map of the race course. Since you don't know Ponyville very well, I thought I'd draw up some landmarks. "Wow, you're a real smartypony, you know that?" Flame Trotter said resting an arm on Twilight's back. She blushed, and handed him the map as he spread his wings. "Oh! You'd better hurry. Rainbow Dash is probably half way to the finish line by now."

"No worries, I'll catch up with her. Easy." He got into a starting position and was gone in the blink of Twilight's eye.

* * *

><p>"Ha! This is way to easy!" Rainbow Dash said with an over confident smirk on her face. "And there's the finish line, way to – whoa!" Before she could finish her sentence an orange blur zoomed past her, knocking her off course. "No way!" She quickly recovered and flew off slowing closing in on the finish line, getting closer, and closer..."YES! I AM THE WIN-"<p>

"What took you so long, Rainbow?"

Sitting casually on a cloud was that orange pegasus. Rainbow Dash's mouth fell open. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-but I saw-" "No, you saw my flight stream." Flame Trotter said hopping off the cloud, slowly walking on his hind legs in the air. "I was way past you before you were even a quarter of the way here." Flame Trotter flew down and tugged Twilight up into the sky to meet Rainbow Dash at eye level. "Ask her, she's been here since I finished the race.

"Well, It's true. His stop watch was the first one I stopped. Thirty seconds later, it was yours." Twilight explained showing Rainbow Dash the two shop watches. "But – that's impossible!" Rainbow Dash said, still in disbelief. "Well he did beat Fleetfoot after all, maybe he's just – better." Twilight said still floating in the air due to the orange pegasus. She tried to make the statement come off as a 'it's okay you'll get him next time' fashion, but to no avail. "Better, huh...?" Rainbow Dash thought about it for a moment. "How'd you get so fast anyway?"

A shiver ran up Flame Trotter's spine a the pegasus' question. "BECUASE! Twilight could always try to practice her magic on me when we were little. I had to fly fast to escape the range of that death horn!" "Oh come on! It was only for practice, I wasn't going to hurt you!" Twilight said in retaliation. "You blew up the couch!" Flame Trotter turned his attention back to Rainbow Dash. "But, someday I'm going to fly higher than anypony, and I want that special mare with me when I do. I can't be a slow poke with dreams like that now can I?" Flame Trotter said smiling widely.

Rainbow Dash blushed a bit, her rosy cheeks easily visible on her cyan coat. Was such a comment directed at – her? She thought that was the case as he sweetly smiled at her. "O-oh..." Rainbow looked down trying to hide her ever growing blush. "That's a pretty cool dream – I guess." Flame Trotter winked at her. "Well, we got to get going, right Twi?" The unicorn shook her head, agreeing. "Applejack's place is just over there. " Seeya, Rainbow Dash! Flame Trotter said trying to wave while carrying his purple friend. Rainbow Dash silently waved back, listen to the oppositions of a frightened Twilight hanging to far for comfort above the ground.

She could no longer hear them now. Although the events that had taken place had only lasted a few moments, it seemed to have lasted an eternity. The race with Flame Trotter, knocking him in the mud, and especially his practical confession to her. It was all so...surreal. Rainbow Dash flew over to the nearest cloud and flopped down on it comfy goodness, letting an arm dangle off. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why that pegasus had such an effect on her. There was one thing she knew for certain though.

"He was kinda cute though..."

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

End

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Next chapter might be up in the middle of the week as I owe you all a couple of chapters for not frequently updating, so look forward to it! ^_^ If not, It'll be up on Friday! Please comment, rate, subscribe...oh wait, this isn't YouTube :P CARRY ON!<strong>


	3. Chapter Two: Kickin' Hard

**Wow! I'm actually quite shocked, I never thought so many would even take a first look at this story...I'm grateful, truly I am. As always please enjoy reading. A word of forewarning, I can't upload on-oh wait...I forgot about the story, I'll explain later! On with the story!**

Chapter Two

Kickin' Hard

* * *

><p>"Down there. That's where she lives."<p>

"Your friend Applejack lives on a farm?"

Flame Trotter descended in front of the red barn flopping Twilight Sparkle on to her rump causing an evil glare to come from her eyes. "H-hey! Isn't that your friend?" Flame Trotter said trying to avert her attention. He wasn't quite sure whether or not that pony was this Applejack pony or not, but anything to get Twilight's attention off of him was good enough. Twilight turned her head, and sure enough there Applejack was, red apple cutie mark apples and all. Loosing her angry facade, she trotter over to the apple bucking Earth pony, Flame Trotter in close pursuit.

"Huh...oh, howdy Twa'light?" Applejack said greeting her friend in the usual country accent. "Whose yer' friend?" Applejack immediately took notice of Twilight's flying companion who smiled and waved. "Good afternoon Applejack. This is Flame Trotter, he's my friend visiting from Cloudsdale."

"BEST Friend!" Flame Trotter said puffing out his chest regally. "AND her FIRST FRIEND, and male friend. Don't forget that!" Twilight giggled playfully, punching the pegasus in the arm. "Don't act so high and mighty!" "Hold on, yah mean the prestigious Trotter Family, Flame Trotter?" Flame Trotter stopped playing at the sound of his family name. "You know me?" Applejack stomped the ground in a 'eureka' moment. "Darn tootin'! As a matter of fact, I haven't seen hide nor mane of yah since we were little ponies and you and your ma' bought up all the apples from our entire harvest. That was one heck'uva haul!"

Twilight looked at Flame Trotter curiously. "You know Applejack?" Flame Trotter twisted his face in confusion.

"I think I do..." He started. After a moment he hoped up into the sky startling Twilight who (again) landed on her backside. "Oh yeah! You were that cute little filly with the freckles! I remember!" Applejack's eyes grew wide from his comment. Cute? Well she certainly thought she had a tad bit of flair to her, but cute wasn't the word she would use. Maybe...charmingly rustic? Yes, that was the word. Applejack's face went into a frenzy of blushes and awkward smiles. "Oh well, thank ya' kindly. It's a pleasure to meet'cha – again." "Like wise. I see your doing pretty well." Flame Trotter took a gander at the rows and columns of sweet apple tress. The juicy decadent fruits shimmering in the afternoon glow of the sun.

"Yep. Another good crop a' apples this season. Now I just gotta buck 'em." Twilight look rather shocked. "Alone? Isn't there anypony else who can help you?" Apple shook her head. "Nah. Granny Smith can still buck with the best of 'em, but she's having her nap now. As for Big Macintosh – he went into town so he's not even around." Flame Trotter zoomed over to the Apple Family pony. "I can help!" He said offering with a large smile. The two looked at him shockingly. "You – know how to apple buck?"

"Yeah, at least – it looks easy enough." Flame Trotter took a starting position similar to his race with Rainbow dash and rose his rump up in the air, extending his wings. In a flash he took off, the draft of his take off causing the two names manes to fizz out. He bucked each tree. One by one, a 'thunking' sound could be heard whenever his two back hooves came in contact with a tree trunk. The two mares looked at him. He was fast, but there was no way that Flame Trotter could put a barrel in a specific spot to catch the apples falling from the trees in time. Of course, that didn't stop him from trying.

Applejack raised a hoof to protest the rather unorthodox method of apple bucking, but before she could Flame Trotter came speeding back towards their position. He spotted a cart full of barrels and threw one into the air with his mouth, bucking it clear across the sky, only for it to hit its target; a tree truck, and land on the ground. He repeated the system, careful not to buck the barrels so hard that he might damage one of them. He systematically buck the final barrels and they all fell into place. At the moment he bucked the last barrel, the apple which still were falling in the air landing in their respective barrels. The apples piling up in a circular triangle, not one coming out of place.

He zoomed back through the orchard, gathering up all the felled apples that nestled in each barrel. He placed them back into the cart which he acquired the barrels, sliding each on in as to maximize space. He slide the last barrel into place, not a single apple loosing it's tender sparkle from the sun. "Easy." Flame Trotter finally said a cocky smile on his face. Applejack and Twilight could only stare in disbelief at the speed of Flame's apple bucking. The only recollections the two had of the earth pony and the unicorn had of what had happened were flying barrels and apples.

Applejack was the first to snap out of her trace. "Yee-haw! That was some fancy apple buckin' if I ever did see some!" Ecstatic, Applejack jumped into the air, a wide grin overtaking her face. "Glad I could help." Flame Trotter said landing next to the still speechless Twilight. Applejack ran over to him and thew her arms around the orange pegasus' body in a friendly embrace. "Oh, thank ya' so much -"

She quickly jumped away from him realizing she had up and hugged him out of the blue...and they had only just recently became reacquainted with each other! How embarrassing "Oh, uh – I was..." Applejack stuttered to explain. A cold bead of sweat ran down the side of her face nervously. Flame Trotter smiled endearingly, chuckling inwardly as not to make her feel even more uncomfortable then she already felt. "S'okay!" Flame Trotter said which caused Applejack who gave a sigh of relief. He put his arm around her which automatically reassured her that the random act of friendship was quite alright.

"E-hm!"

The sound came out the blue. The pegasus and earth pony looking over to their unicorn counterpart. She was pointing to her wrist. An invisible watch no doubt, signifying 'time to go.' "  
>Alright, alright." Flame Trotter giggled, lifting Twilight up into the sky with some light opposition on her part. "See you later, AJ!" Twilight called out waving. Flame Trotter attempted to wave as well but with a swift punch to the ribs by Twilight he decided against it.<p>

Applejack took off her hat and waved off her newly remembered friend. How peculiar. Any other colt, she wouldn't have acted so 'buddy-buddy' with. Yet something was different about Flame Trotter that she couldn't place her hoof on. She wracked he brain for the answer, it clawed at the inside of her until she sighed, letting the thought escape into the nether reaches of her brain. She hated when that would happen. "Either way. That's one heck'uva apple buckin' colt there..." Applejack placed her hat back atop her head and walked back toward her cozy little home. Strangely enough, the was a spring in her step as she walked. Although in her head, she had already come to terms as to what the reason for that was. Now, it was just time for her heart.

Chapter Two

End

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was quite a short chapter, but well worth the write. Lots of information here! Did you all enjoy it? Please leave a comment, constructive criticism, whatev's. Back to what I was saying, I will be randomly posting chapters as my job''s schedule won't allow me to set a constant update day. I'm terribly sorry (U_U) I am. I do hope that you will still keep a look out for updates to this story. It's far from over, believe it! ...Wait did I just...aah, never mind ! ^_^<strong>


End file.
